A Bigger Threat
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Animorphs xover with Power Ranger formerly red-tailed-hawkman
1. Chapter 1

I edited this chapter, fixed grammar and a few typos, and changed Gabriella to Melissa

JAKE POV

(Ok guys, this is the last raid for this week. We have to do everything correct, got it?) I said. Nods all around. I had morphed a Siberian Tiger, Rachel was a grizzly bear, Tobias was the hawk he was, Marco was a gorilla, Ax was himself, and Cassie and Melissa were wolves. Our other member, Allen, was out on another mission he only told Rachel and Tobias about and they wouldn't tell anyone.  
Our plan for this raid was actually pretty simple, Marco bangs in the door and we wreck all their stuff. It's kind of fun too, but it's all business right now. Marco was already in position. I nodded and he broke through the door, only to meet a Dracon beam. (Marco!) I yelled. We rushed into a brawl. We were outnumbered and someone had told the Yeerks about this, but who? I'll worry about that later. Right now, we had to get out of this and fast. I leaped over a group of Hork-Bajir and clawed at them. Most of them fell to the ground. Tobias dove-bombed the rest. Marco got up.  
(Jake, we need to bail and quick!) He said.  
(I know! Guys if you can find an exit, take it!) I said.  
I heard Cassie howl in pain. I turned to see her flying towards us. She landed roughly beside me.  
(Cassie, you ok?)  
(Yeah. Just a scratch.) She assured me. Her limping wasn't assuring me.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ax cutting of Hork-Bajir's heads, arms, legs, almost everything he could. Melissa was making her way to us. Then I saw something that no one ever sees. Rachel was just standing there and the Hork-Bajir's weren't attacking her.  
(Rachel! Help us out!) I yelled. Rachel walked over to us.  
(No.) She said, simply.  
(Rachel, what're you talking about? You never turn down a fight.) Tobias said.  
She looked at him. Ax walked up beside her and stared at her. (Yeerk!) He hissed.  
(What?) I asked.  
Rachel swung her massive paw and connected with Ax's head. He flew into the building wall then fell to the ground, leaving an Andalite-shaped hole in the wall.  
(Ax!) Cassie yelled. (Rachel!)  
(Rachel isn't here anymore.) Rachel said.  
(Ah crap!) Marco said.  
(When did they get her?) Melissa asked.  
I couldn't answer that. I looked over at Ax. He was unmoving and had a big cut on his head. He was losing a lot of blood, at least I think that's what it was.  
(Ax morph!) I said.  
I couldn't see if he was breathing, but it didn't look like it.  
(He's not gonna answer you, Jake.) Rachel said.  
A very familiar Andalite walked up chuckling evilly and it wasn't a good sign.  
The Andalite bandits. You can imagine my surprise when I found out the Andalites were mere children. One, two, three, four, five, six: wait one's missing. Visser Three said, looking around.  
(I already took care of him.) Rachel said, stepping beside him.  
(Where is he?)  
(I couldn't bring him here, so I took care of him. One less threat.)  
(No!) Tobias and Melissa cried.  
(He's right in there. Go look for yourself.) Rachel said, nodding a little towards the building.  
Tobias started to fly off.  
(Tobias wait!) I said. He stopped and landed on Marco's shoulder.  
(Why? What if he's in there?)  
(It could be a trap.) I said.  
(Or he could be in there hurt.) Melissa said.  
(He's in there. He can't talk or move or breath.) Rachel said.  
(Liar!) Melissa sneered.  
(He put up a real good fight. Almost had me beat for a second too. Thanks to Rachel's thoughts, I knew his anger was his weakness. It's a shame he couldn't just give in to us.)  
Ok, this is a bad situation. Rachel's a controller, Ax is out but hopefully not for good, and there's a chance Allen's dead. I'll go. I said, cautiously walking to the building. I stopped beside Ax. I didn't hear any breathing or heartbeat. Mentally sighing, I walked into the hole that Marco made and sure enough, Allen was there. No heartbeat from him either and I didn't expect any because of his deeply slit throat. If I was human I would've puked.  
(Jake, you ok in there?) Marco asked, probably in private thought speak.  
(No.) I said, then walked back outside.  
(Well?) Visser Three asked, crossing his arms. I hung my head. Sorry Melissa.  
Ok, so Rachel's a controller. She knows all our strengths, weaknesses, and+ uh-oh. She knows where we live, who are families are, all our plans, backup plans and strategies. We're screwed.  
(I'll give you a chance to join us. You can be voluntary hosts.) Visser Three said.  
(Why would we accept that offer?) Cassie asked.  
(Fine, have it your way. Kill them!)  
Hundreds of Dracon Beams fired. I dodged a few, but that didn't last long. I flew into a bush. I demorphed and quickly morphed into a fly. I looked around after I flew up. Two more flies flew to me.  
(Jake, is that you? Tobias.)  
(Yeah. Where are the others?) I asked.  
(We can't find Cassie. And Marco,) she paused, (he didn't make it.) Melissa.  
(Let's get out of here. If Cassie's alive then she'll know what to do.) I said. We flew off.

3rd Person

At SPD Headquarters  
Kat Manx looked at the computer screen with confusion. "Commander, come look at this." Commander Jack Landors walked over to Kat and peered over her shoulder.  
"What's the matter Kat?" He asked.  
"I know we look at the bodies and figure out who all these people are, but this is just plan weird. I never seen anything like it." Kat said.  
"What is it? You can't find out who he is?" Jack asked.  
"No, his name is Allen Masters. But his DNA isn't normal. It has different animal DNA in it." Kat said, typing furiously.  
"How could that happen"  
"I don't know"  
"Get a background check done on him." Jack said, walking over to the intercom. "C-Squad. Report to the Command Center stat!"

REEFSIDE  
Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan sat in Hayley's place. They were just talking. It had been years since they had last seen each other and they were catching up.  
"So, Trent, why'd you come back to Reefside?" Conner asked.  
"I just felt like someone needed my help here. It's kind of hard to explain." Trent said.  
"Yeah, I had a feeling to." Kira said.  
"It's like something pulled us all here?" Conner asked.  
"Apparently. Seems like nothings changed in that head of yours Conner." Ethan joked.  
"Yeah. Hey!" Conner protested.  
The others laughed.  
"Guys look." Ethan pointed. The gang turned and two guys and a girl walk in. The guys were wearing t-shirts and biker shorts and the girl was wearing a long shirt and tights. They looked around and walked to the stand.  
"Why the hell are they wearing those?" Trent asked. He noticed Kira look at them with pure hatred, then she went back to normal.  
"Beats me." Kira said, drinking some of her drink.  
"Maybe their poor or something." Ethan suggested.  
Trent noticed a group of people, boys and girls, walk in. They walked over to the teens.  
"Guys." He said.  
"They could be poor or it's just to hot for them today." Conner said.  
The people started pushing one of the boys. He stood his ground and pushed back.  
"Guys." Trent said again.  
"It's only 75 degrees Ethan." Ethan said.  
"So, maybe their cold-blooded or is it warm-blooded." Conner said.  
The people all started fighting, girls and boys.  
"Guys!" Trent said, standing up and walking to the group.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up or take it outside!" Trent said.  
"Sorry. Jakey-boy made me lose my temper." A man said.  
"I'm going to make you lose more than your temper, Tom." The boy called Jake said.  
"Jake, we'll get him later." His friend said.  
"More like we'll get you later." A blonde girl said.  
The black-haired boy stared at her with a hint of hatred.  
"Where's Cassie?" Jake demanded.  
"Who?" Tom asked.  
"Break it up or take it outside. Now!" Trent said. Tom and the blonde girl lead their group out.  
Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked over to Trent.  
"Thanks." The girl said to Trent.  
"No problem. I'm Trent." He said, holding his hand out.  
Jake shook it. "I'm Jake. These are my friends, Tobias and Melissa"  
"These are my friends, Conner, Ethan, and Kira." Trent turned to his friends only to find Kira missing. "Wait, where'd Kira go"  
"I saw her go out the door." Melissa said.  
"Why didn't she tell us?" Conner asked.  
"Maybe it's a family emergency." Ethan said, shrugging.  
"I'm going to follow her." Trent said, walking towards the door. "You guys wanna come"  
"We really shouldn't." Jake said. Tobias whispered something in his ear. "Ok, yeah. We'll go"  
They walked out of Cyberspace and quickly caught up to Kira, but she was with Tom and the other people. They hid behind some bushes.  
"What the hell where you doing?" Kira demanded.  
"We were trying to lead them out here." Tom said.  
"Well that boy that stopped you, he's a Power Ranger." Kira snapped.  
"Power Ranger?" Tobias said, softly.  
"What? We should be after them. They have more power than those kids do." The blond said.  
"Do you guys know the blond haired girl?" Conner asked.  
"Yeah. Her names Rachel." Melissa said.  
"Ok, some power rangers don't have their powers anymore. My host doesn't know which ones though"  
"Damn." Jake murmured.  
"I think we should call Dr. O." Ethan said.  
"Ethan we don't know where he is." Conner said.  
"Wait." Jake said. "Let's listen first"  
"What happened to that girl they mentioned, uh Cassie?" Kira asked.  
"We don't know. She disappeared after the attack." Rachel said.  
"Find her!" Kira said. "I have to get back. My host's friends are probably looking for me. Get out of here." Kira said, walking towards them.  
"Don't say anything about this to her? We'll explain later." Jake said.  
They stood up and started walking to her.  
"Hey, guys." Kira said, as her usual self.  
"Where'd you go?" Conner asked.  
"I had to take care of something." Kira said. "Who are these people"  
"I'm Jake. That's Tobias and Melissa." Jake said.  
"Conner, can you help me with something?" Kira asked.  
"Yeah. Sure." Conner said, he stepped forward to be stopped by Tobias.  
"Be careful around her, she's not herself. Trust us." Tobias whispered.  
Conner nodded and walked off with Kira.  
Ethan and Trent looked at their new friends.  
"So, do you wanna explain what they were talking about"  
"Were you really the Power Rangers?" Tobias asked.  
"Yes. We were." Trent said.  
"We can trust them then…hopefully." Jake said. The Animorphs proceeded to tell Trent and Ethan about their friends, adventures, and morphing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story, what like two years? I kept typing up chapters while I was at home (with no net) with plans to upload them when I got online at various places but that didn't work when my computer kept crashing for no reason, stupid malware. Also I lost inspiration for this story several different times. Hopefully if you still want to read this you'll read.

Chapter 2

Briarwood

"Phineas?! Oh where is he?" Toby said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's his day off boss." Xander said, sitting in his chair, feet on the table.

"Oh. Right. Well then, Xander call Vida. Tell her to come in."

"What for? You got me and Madi." Xander looked up from his magazine.

"Madison is on the phone with some guy in the back and you're just sitting around!" Toby sighed.

Xander looked around. The store was empty, no magical people, no normal people. "Boss, we have no customers."

"Well I put out flyers that say we have a twenty percent discount today and soon it will get busy so call Vida. I'll be in my office if you need me." Toby went into his office and shut the door.

Xander rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the store. He stuck his head in the door.

"Well I have to work I can't just show up whenever you want me to-" Madi stopped when she saw Xander.

"Sorry to interrupt but Toby say's he put out flyers and says we need to get Vida in today. Try and hurry ok Madison?"

"Sure Xan." Madi said, nodding. Xander gave her a smile then went to pick up the store phone when Vida walked in.

"Where's that boyfriend of mine?" Vida asked.

"How should I know he's your boyfriend V. Glad you're here Toby wants you to work today."

"Oh great is he having another sale?" Vida crossed her arms, her hair a fresh pink.

"Yep."

Vida groaned. "Not again. Now seriously have you seen Chip?"

"No. He might've went with Daggeron for training."

"Well I can't help but worry. I thought Madison had to work today." Vida said looking around.

"She's in the back talking to some guy." Xander said.

Vida sighed. " I swear I think she's just trying to replace Nick. What's it been? A year? Two?"

"Well he sent letters. Leanbow and Udonna sent some too. And I know Nick called at least once." Xander said.

"He did?" Vida raised an eyebrow.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. Madison wasn't here at the time though and he was calling from a payphone."

"Didn't you tell her?"

"Tell her her lover called while she was out and she can't call him back because he's on the road and didn't say where he's going? That's not a good thing to tell someone."

"True."

The duo heard a motor outside.

"And here come the customers." Xander said.

"Let's get to work." Vida said.

"I think I'll supervise." Xander said, causing Vida to roll her eyes.

A man in a helmet walked in and looked around.

"Welcome to Rockporium. Looking for anything specific?" Vida asked.

"Yeah. The four Mystic Rangers that are still in Briarwood." The man said.

"Two of them are right here. Why?"

"Well I was hoping for a reunion." The guy took of his helmet and tossed it to Xander.

"Nick!" Vida grinned and hugged him.

He grinned and touched her hair. "Someone got a new dye."

"And a new guy. Welcome back Nick." Xander walked over and shook his hand, then pulled him into a hug.

"Wait you two are dating now?'

Xander laughed and took a step back, tossing the helmet onto the register counter. "Nah. Chip is dating her though."

Nick smiled. "That's great. Where is he anyway?"

"Chip is more then likely training with Daggeron. Madison is in the back on the phone. She's never around anymore." Vida said.

"That's too bad." Nick frowned.

"Did Udonna and Leanbow come back?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, they went back to rootcore to check on Claire and Daggeron."

Toby's office door opened. "Xander I thought I told you to call Vida-oh there you are. Nick! How long are you staying? It's great to have you back! I got to go." Toby rushed out of the store.

Nick watched him go and laughed. "Toby's still the same huh?"

"Yep. Good ole Toby." Xander grinned.

Madison walked out of the back room. "Xander I need to go, can you get Chip or--Nick?" Her eyes got wide at the sight of him.

Nick gave her a nod and a small smile. "Hey Madison."

"Oh my God." She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been awhile.'

"Yeah, sorry. My adoptive parents didn't want me to leave. They thought since I found my real parents I wouldn't want to see them anymore."

"I missed you. Well, I mean we missed you." Madison pulled back and looked up at him.

"I missed you guys too."

The store door opened and a few girls walked in. Xander said, "I'll help them." Then followed them to the rock section.

"Nick, I don't mean to make you work but can you fill in for me for a few hours?" Madison asked.

"I guess so."

"Thanks Nick. You're the best." She walked around him, then spun around and grabbed his wrist tight. "Nick help me please!" She let go and shook her head a little.

"Madison are you ok?" Nick asked. Vida looked at her sister concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. I got to go. We'll catch up later ok?" The blue ranger then left Rockporium.

"What was that?" Nick turned to Vida.

Vida shook her head. "I don't know. That was really weird. She's never acted like this before."

"Ok, how is she acting weird? I mean what's she doing that's different?" Nick asked.

"Well. She stopped recording things." Vida walked over to the register and sat on the counter. "She sold her camera. She's always at this new community center. We hardly ever see her anymore. Toby wants to fire her, but he doesn't know if something's seriously wrong or if she just changed. None of us know. I'm really worried Nick."

"I'm sure she's fine, Vida.""Nick. You saw her eyes. One minute they were happy looking the next they were filled with…fear." Vida frowned, worry taking over.

"Vida, calm down. Look I'm going to go find Chip and Daggeron. I'll talk to them about Madi and we'll see if we can figure out what's going on."

Vida sighed and nodded. "Alright. Be careful Nick."

"Don't worry V. I'm the light remember?" Nick gave her a playful grin and picked up his helmet from the counter.


End file.
